Adventures of A Hyuuga Prodigy
by Grim-neji64
Summary: Non-yaoi, Neji is renendered blinded by something but when his vision clears, he is taken to new heights.  couples unknown for now.
1. Disclaimer

**Authors Note (DISCLAIMER):**

_As all of you know Naruto does __**NOT**__ belong to me it belongs to its respective owners (Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo) and I will also give credit to Xavon Wrentile and Ramen Renagade for graciously letting me borrow some of the abilities they have mentioned in their fictions. Yes, I have asked for their permission and they have approved the request for me to use the abilities in future chapters. If you are wondering which abilities look up Naruto: Chronicles of the Seventh and A Growing Affection, the abilities are in those fictions._


	2. Training and Problems

_Well, its me again back to a new fic and yes I will update LE? For you soon, its just that plot buynnies invaded my mind during the night and it was hard to sleep. Well here it is the beginning of The Adventures of a Hyuuga Prodigy! Yaaaaaayyyyyy! –background noise of people clapping-_

_Now in all seriousness on to the story! Diclaimer: I NO OWN NARUTO! (why hes a fishcake still baffles me)_

"" talking

'' _thinking_

"" _**animal talk**_

****

"Byakugan!" Neji exclaimed as he started to scan the area around him.

'… _seven, eight, nine…' _ he thought as he saw his practice targets.

'_Where is the last one? Could it be… No, Tenten said she put them all within my sight range. Unless…'_

Neji steped back a bit and looked straight through the ground.

'_Of course, I shouldve checked right under me as well.'_ Neji laughed.

"Hello Tenten."

"Hey Neji; wow you never really fail do you?"

"Pretty hard to when you have a byakugan as strong as mine" Neji replied as he relaxed the byakugan.

Lately, his eyes have started to irritate him and this was a problem. The shinobi eye doctors all said that his eyes were in mint condition which wasn't a surprise considering how well he took care of his kekkei genkai. But this irriation became more bothersome as he continued to train with the irritation. Hiashi, lhis clan leader, advised him not to train but Neji, being the Hyuuga he is thought that he meant don't use it for a couple of days and it will be fine.

This wasn't the case. He exclaimed "Byakugan!" and then a severe pain shot through his skull.

"Ugh!" Neji groaned as he deactivated the Byakugan.

He crouched in pain as the pain stabbed through his skull. He had headaches before, but this one was worse. It was like Ame-no-Uzume was inflicted upon him or Hiashi activating the curse seal mark on him. He truly felt that his senses were being attacked all at once. "Neji!" Tenten cried out and ran to him to see what was wrong.

"Ngh… Tenten, stay back I can handle this" Neji grunted out as he tried to stand up.

As he tried to stand he fell down in pain. Tenten quickly ran to him and looked at his eyes. She knew that he had been having headahces, but this one… this one was very different and very severe. "Oh my kami… Neji… Your eyes… theyre bleeding… You need to head to the hospital for this…"

"Agreed, I need to be treated for this." He groaned in pain as he was supported by Tenten to head towards the hospital.

As they headed towards the hospital, they ran into the Clan Leader of the Hyuuga, Hiashi Hyuuga. He took one glance at his nephew. _'Byakugan!' _and he stared at his nephew thoroughly. "Take him to the hospital, I don't know whats wrong with him its of the utmost importance! Hurry!" and with that, Neji and Tenten quckly rushed to the hospital.

Fortunately the hospital emergency rooom was slow today so Neji was quickly admitted in and it wasn't long before Sakura came to them. "Hello Ne- oh my what happened?"she exclaimed as she quckly went to remove the blood that was beginning to dry on his face.

"I don't know I was training my Byakugan and then I felt a sharp pain shooting through my skull. The pain came from my eyes, which is unusual since the curse mark creates pain on the forehead. Will I be alright?"

"I- I- I'm not sure Neji-kun. For all I know you might go blind to be honest but this is the most unusual case I've ever seen. For now your face is cleared of blood and my suggestion is to go home and rest your eyes."

After a good half hour of arguing (and of Sakura nearly punching Nejis lights out), he finally agreed to not train for a few days. Before he left though, Sakura gave him eye drops and smiled, "For your eyes, thye're pescribed so then you can refill them here. Put put a couple of drops in each eye in the morning and the evening and the pain should go away."

"Thank you Sakura-san" Neji replied as he and Tenten left the hospital.

"Now lets get you home Neji. No more trining for today, you need to rest" Tenten said.

"Agreed" Neji replied as they both walked over to the Compound with Nejis headache gone.

When they reached the Compound they found Hiashi there. "Did Sakura give you the medicine?"

"Yes Uncle." Neji replied giving him a questioning look.

"Come in Neji I need to tell you something. Honestly I didn't think that anyone else would get the-" he paused as he saw that Tenten was still there.

"I guess I'll see you soon then Neji" Tenten called as she left him with Hiashi.

"Come in Neji, I need to speak about this."Hiashi said as he walked Neji over to the elder chambers.

As they entered the chambers, the elders sat on the other side looking grim as usual. Both parties exchanged the usual greetings. Then the meeting concerning Nejis eyes started. It started with the oldest Elder asking first, "When did your eyes start to give you headaches?"

"Around 2-3 weeks ago"

"…And you didn't notify us because…?"

"I thought it would go away. It was my mistake to think it was a simple headache. Sorry."

The elders deepened their frowns but did not reprimand him for his mistake. "You are dismissed Neji. Hiashi, we still need to discuss something so stay behind for a bit. You may go Neji"

"Thank you."

As he bowed out he wondered to himself _'It has to be something serious if the elders are sticking their noses in the issue. But two things still bother me: What is happening to me? What WILL happen to me?'_

As he continued to wonder about this predicament, he ran into Hinata. "o-oh Neji-nii h-hi. Wh-what a-a-are you w-wondering a-a-a-about?" she inquired.

'_should I tell her or should I lie? I havent been given reason to fear herbut still…'_

"Hinata-sama, please come with me I will tell you aboiut it."

They headed out of the Hyuuga Compound and as the walked around Konohagakure and Neji told her of his situation. "M-maybe you s-should look into the l-libraries. T-there should be a r-record of this h-h-happening before."

"Hmm… I havent thought of that. Thank you Hinata-sama."

"I-its no t-trouble Neji-nii"

****

_Hmm interesting I wonder what will happen next. Yes this will continue on im just trying a different writing style. And after I will try not to put any ANs in the beginning unless it's a warning and as beofre I don't know when ill update. Until then ttfn!_


	3. Research and Discovery

'_She might be wrong about this occurrence but I do want to check just to make sure. After all, if there IS information, I want to study it so then I can try my best to find a cure or, kami forbid, find a way to continue training without my Byakugan. Then again, this might be a new blessing within this curse. Oh, I'm here.' _ Neji thought to himself as he arrived at the library.

As he entered he was greeted with the cool air and quiet atmosphere that was the famous Konoha Library. As Neji searched through the clan scrolls, he looked everywhere to find if it happened before but as he searched he found nothing on his condition. It was dark when he decided to return to the Hyuuga Compound. As he walked to the compound, he heard pants and moans coming from an alleyway and a flash of disheveled silver hair. _'Poor guy I hope he's alright and well tomorrow' _he thought to himself as he continued to make his way.

He entered the Compound, a disappointing aura surrounding him. "Tadaima" Neji said softly as he entered.

Hiashi noticed this right away and frowned in concern _'He didn't find the condition in the library. He had the right idea but he looked in the wrong location.' _"Neji, did you find anything in the library?"

"I could not find anything related to my condition in the library."

'… _Hmm, maybe I should guide him to the clan library. After all, I did find that condition there. Also, the library doesn't hold __**EVERYTHING**__ on the Hyuugas ability.'_

"Neji remember this: Although the library has some information on us, it doesn't hold _**EVERYTHING**_ on the clan."

'_What do you mean by this uncle?' _Neji pondered as he bowed out and left to his room.

He continued to think about this right until he was almost lulled to his dream realm. His eyes snapped open with disbelief and shock. _'I can't believe that I didn't search the clan library as well. I'll go search there tomorrow when I finish the usual routine… still can't believe that I didn't think of that sooner… as Shikamaru would say its troublesome. I guess I should go to sleep then but… argh no! Tomorrow I said!'_

He continued to argue with himself back and forth about this and when the sun peeked at the world, Neji woke up with Gaara eyes only less shaped and more aggravated. He did his usual routine and then after he went to Hiashi. "Uncle, may I go to the clan library today?"

"Why?"

"…"

"To see if this condition happened before." Neji hesitantly replied as he wondered if something had taken over his uncle over night.

"…OH right of course you may go Neji. Just remember to put everything in its place afterwards, ok?"

"Of course Hiashi-sama" Neji respectfully said as he bowed out and rushed to the library.

He entered the empty library and got down to research right away. He continued to search for hours on end and he almost gave up when he spotted it. It wasn't a huge scroll but what caught his eye was the fact that the title was _Eye condition of Hiroshi Hyuuga_. _'Hmm I'm not too sure about this… is this the scroll that can help me or is it another one that is a waste of time? I guess I can take a look at this but if it doesn't help me, I'll retire for today and continue tomorrow.'_

He ended up staying over 2 hours more since he read the scroll and as he rolled the scroll back up he had mixed thoughts of happiness and gloom. _'Well, on the bright side I have a new power that surpasses the main branch. On the other hand, it's not going activate until I fight a very powerful enemy. So until then, I'm stuck with being under their thumb until it's activated. Well, then again Hiashi did train me personally so I guess I can take it on a lighter note.'_

He left the clan library close to dinnertime, did the usual Hyuuga routine, and as he drifted off he thought _'I hope that it will activate soon, it will be a waste if I don't activate it.'_

It was midnight and he woke with a start. _'That dream… It felt so real, as if I was actually in the fight. That creature… So gruesome yet so powerful.'_

As he went through his dreams, he felt a familiar chakra signature. "Neji, Tsunade-baa chan called you to the tower."

"Ok I'll be on my way there soon."

"See you -ttebayo"

He sighed and quickly got prepared. He hoped that the mission was a recovery mission and a quick one. He quickly made his way to the Hokage Tower. He tapped the oak door, "Come in Neji." Tsunade said.

"Neji, you, Naruto, Tenten and Sakura will be going to the Land of Tea to investigate disappearances of recent shinobi and find out what is going on. If need be, eliminate the enemy. You will leave in a couple of hours. Pack quickly. Neji, you will lead this mission. Now, go!"

"Hai, Hokage sama!"

Right after they left, Tsunade went straight for her Sake and as she drank, she pondered on the team she just sent. _'I know Hiashi said that he was fine, but I have my doubts. The only way to really know is if he comes back successful from this mission. I'm not sure if he'll come back from this mission with the new power or not it all depends on how this mission goes. I hope that they all come back… alive'_

After that thought, and about 15 cups of sake, she passed out on the desk drooling over the remaining paperwork. Shizune walked in after and at first she thought that Tsunade was slacking off due to her snores, drool and an open bottle of Sake, but when she saw her Shishou's expression, she realized it wasn't from the paper work but the team that just left the Tower. _'She does have concern for this team especially Neji. To be honest, I have concerns too about this mission too. She didn't mention it was high class but she must've sent them if she knew they were going to be successful. Hopefully they will all come back alive and soon.'_

Within 2 hours they were packed and already on their way towards their objective. They soon stopped to make camp for the rest of the night. When everyone left Neji opened the scroll that Tsunade had given him for the mission. _'So, we have to go to the Land of Tea to a small town of where the last shinobi was seen and we have to gather intel on where they might be now. Then using that intel we have to head towards the hiding place and kill the enemy. It seems fairly simple considering this is a high ranked mission. There must be something much deeper but what?'_

Neji continued to ponder about this until he went to wake Sakura for the early morning watch. Everyone soon woke up for their usual routine and it wasn't long before they continued on their way to the target area.


End file.
